Of the Moon
by GoddessofShadow
Summary: Slight Pre and Post-Thor. When a ill slave girl, Manadas, is brought to Thor a a gift, Loki finds himself taking care of her. However as he begins to get to know her, he finds himself growing closer to her. But as true heritage is revealed, Thor is banished, and Odin slips into his Odinsleep Loki finds himself slipping into madness. But is he too lost to be saved? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thinkk :]**

"You should let me braid your hair the way I did when we were children," Loki smiled as he bit into an apple watching Thor turn and look at himself in the mirror taking his helmet off and then putting it back on.

"You always know what to say brother," Thor sighed, tucking his helmet under his arm and turning to his raven haired brother who sat with his feet dangling, kicking back and forth, a half-eaten apple still held in his hand.

"It is my duty brother," Loki grinned and jumped down from his perch, moving very much like a cat and Thor snorted and turned away.

"Well try not to say something to clever while I'm given gifts, they might be taken back," Thor grinned and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Come now brother, I would hate for you to be late to your… gift receiving," Loki chuckled and Thor laughed along patting his brother on the back as they walked.

Loki took his place beside their mother while Thor stood beside Odin where he sat in his throne. Almost immediately people were coming in offering up their soon to be king all they had. They were thanked and then they left and a new citizen would come in.

Loki found it all rather tiresome, standing there and smiling as his brother received gifts and Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the look of confusion that every now and then crossed his brothers face as he was given an odd gift. Loki glanced over at their mother who smiled; teary eyed with pride in her eldest son, her golden son, the god of thunder. He reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, smiling down at her.

Thor was doing well, graciously thanking each man for their gift and being sure to always sound pleased. Loki found himself feeling proud of his brother who he knew was a bit irrational but his brother none the less and Loki loved him.

He frowned as a man entered, half dragging a woman beside him. A sudden heaviness, and urgency filled the room that weighed on all of them and their mother gasped beside Loki, a hand going over her mouth as they drew closer. Loki's gut twisted as he understood why.

The woman had hair that was a dark burgundy, her skin like porcelain, her hands and feet bruised and bloodied, her skin marred with grime, her face clammy, and pale, feverish looking with the soft flush in her cheeks and the red of her lips. She was unhealthily thin; her half lidded glassy eyes focused on nothing, her pupils so wide it was impossible to tell what color her irises were.

"I bring you a slave," the man nodded towards the woman, "she has recently fell ill I'm afraid, she is currently medicated."

"Heavily," Odin mumbled, the first thing he had said all day and Thor and Loki quickly looked to him then to each other.

"Forgive me I am no healer," the man said his grip slipping on the girl and she let out a soft sound as her knees buckled.

Loki rushed forward, catching the girl swiftly against his chest and turning to his father and brother who looked horrified.

"Loki, please go care for the young lady," Odin said then turned to the man, "we thank-you for your gift."

The man nodded and left quickly and Loki didn't hesitate to lift the girl off her feet, in nothing but a dirty white shift, and hurried off, two guards trailing behind him as he brought her to an empty bedroom.

He sent the guards away to fetch him supplies and he gently brushed her hair away from her face and she lay limp on the bed, her hair the only thing that looked somehow alive about her.

She was beautiful despite her unhealthy, weary look. Her cheekbones strong and pronounced, her jaw sharp, her lips full and bow shaped, and her cat shaped eyes were rimmed in long lashes.

She groaned softly, her lids fluttering and Loki reached out, placing a cool hand on her face and she stiffened.

"You are safe, rest," he whispered and she seemed to fight it, but he knew the drug would prevent her from staying awake much longer anyway and her lids quickly slid closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She woke sweating and groaning, the glands in her throat swollen, and her body trembling as her fever broke. Loki placed a cool damp cloth across her forehead, managing to get a tonic down her throat. Healers had come and offer to take over but he had sent them away, he wasn't sure why but he felt responsible, like he would be shirking his duty if he were to leave her side.

He placed cool rags across her throat, her forehead, and her chest, trying to keep her as cool as he could but she was burning up. He knew she would be fine once the fever broke but getting through it could be tough and she sweated and shivered. With the tonic he managed to sooth her back into a restless sleep and soon found himself drifting off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The swelling in her throat had gone down but he was woken to a fit of coughing, and quickly started, hurrying to replace the cloths on her forehead, and getting another tonic down her throat, along with a few gulps of water before she drifted off once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next time she woke she was surprised. The pounding in her head and behind her eyes and subsided to a dull throb, her throat no longer ached but felt unquenchably dry, she didn't shiver uncontrollably and felt warm, and it ached to move but at least she could move. She gasped, going wide eyed and she looked over and found a man asleep by her side. He was sitting beside the bed, his arms folded across the mattress and his head was rested on his arms. His raven hair was slightly disheveled, his skin pale, his features sharp and stunning, and lashes that would make a girl jealous. His lips were slightly parted breathing deep and even with sleep.

And then it hit her and her heart fluttered in her chest. She knew his face; he was the prince, the younger of the two brothers. Loki.

She tried to sit up but she was too weak and hit by a sudden wave of dizziness and fell back on the pillow, letting out a soft groan closing her eyes as she waited for the dizziness to pass. Loki blinked and started upright, turning to her as she shifted, her eyes closed and he placed a cool hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and turned slowly to face him, feeling suddenly ashamed and he held back a gasp as he met her eyes. Her right eye was a light, golden hazel, and her left was a pale stunning blue. He had seen people with different colored eyes but it was often for show, wealthy people, or magicians would do it as a sign of their wealth, or standing, he had never seen anyone born with it.

"It's alright, you're safe here," he smiled kindly down at her, before reaching back and smoothing out his hair, "do you remember anything about yesterday?"

"No," her voice barely made a sound, the word no more than a broken breath and she winced, coughing slightly.

"A man brought you here, as a gift for my brother Thor; he said you were a slave, that you had recently fallen ill," Loki said gently watching her face as he spoke, "I've been taking care of you."

That struck her odd for some reason, like she should be honored, yet at the same time she was suspicious of his motive. People very rarely helped people for the sake of doing good, they often had their own cause, and desire.

She scanned his eyes, and his face, searching for something but all she found was concern, genuine care and worry.

"I have been ill for a long time," she croaked, clearing her throat and wincing running a hand weakly through her hair, "or so it feels at least."

She closed her eyes turning her head to the side and shifting uncomfortably, coughing weakly and wincing.

"What is your name?" He asked quickly, before she could drift off, he knew he should have waited until she was better, but he was rather eager to know.

"Manadas your highness," she breathed after a long moment, meeting his pale green eyes with her own multi-colored eyes.

"Please Manadas, call me Loki," he smiled warmly down at her and she let herself smile weakly back, a soft flush going to her cheeks, making her dizzy even lying down.

"I shall send in a maid to help you wash, then you should rest, I will bring you dinner later," he stood turning to leave when he felt a small, warm hand against his, pressing against his wrist.

"Wait, I," she trailed off as he turned to look at her in surprise, down at her slender petite hands, worn and bruised and she quickly pulled her hands away, and he almost missed the warmth, "thank-you, Loki."

"My pleasure my lady," he smiled, giving a bow of his head and then turning and striding quickly from the room with long legs, and she sighed, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back onto the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How is the girl?" Thor asked as they ate, keeping his words hushed so only his brother who sat at his side could hear him.

"Better, her fever broke last night, she is still weak, but she shall recover soon," Loki answered without looking up from his plate.

"The healers said you sent them away, they said you stayed with her all night," Thor stated around a mouthful and Loki cleared his throat.

"Don't speak with your mouth full brother," Loki said taking a small bite of his own food, ignoring his brothers eyes he could feel boring into his head.

"Don't change the subject Loki, why did you send them away?" Thor asked his voice rising ever so slightly and Volstagg and Sif glanced over at them from across the table, Fandral too busy looking at himself, and Hugon to busy engorging himself to notice.

"I don't know Thor!" Loki nearly shouted then dropped his voice to a soft whisper, "I felt responsible for her, do you not? She was brought to you gravely ill."

Thor frowned over at his brother; his brows knitted together, "I meant no offense brother, I was simply curious. I suppose… will you continue to care for her?"

"Until she is well," Loki nodded and cleared his throat as he realized they had drawn most of the room's attention to themselves, "if you'll excuse me brother."

Loki stood, leaving his barely touched plate on the table and Thor frowned, Loki had never eaten much, but he never seemed to need to. Thor frowned watching his brother disappear through a hallway glancing up at Sif who gave him a questioning look and he shrugged in response.

Loki walked down the hallway until he found his father, sitting in his throne as he always was, speaking quietly to Frigga who smiled warmly at Loki as he entered the room. He smiled back and then nodded to his father who turned to him with a gentle smile as well.

"My son, what brings you to me this day?" Odin asked and Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder as Loki approached.

"It is about Manadas, the slave girl," Loki said, and Odin's face went suddenly grim as did Frigga's although she looked ready to burst into tears.

"That poor girl, how is she?" Frigga asked and Loki turned to his mother who had always been extremely compassionate.

"Your brother tells me you stayed with her, sent the healers away," Odin said and Frigga's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"I did, and she it better, not completely, but better," Loki said, "but that wasn't what I came here to talk with you about. I wanted to know what you plan to do with her once she is well again."

Odin rubbed his upper lip as he stared over at his son then lowered his hand and took a deep breath, "I suppose the choice is hers, I will not force her to stay or go. If she wishes to live as a servant here she may, if she wishes to go she may go. I will have no slaves here."

"I would like to properly meet her," Frigga said suddenly and they both looked over to her in slight surprise, "when she is well."

"I'm sure she would be honored mother," Loki smiled and Odin shook his head but smiled slightly over at his wife.

"Manadas you said her name was," Odin mumbled glancing up at his son, "interesting, a lovely name, a noble name."

"Indeed, lady of the moon, a very charming name, I'm sure she's lovely," Frigga smiled and Loki scowled as they seemed to be talking in circles.

"Yes, well I promised her I would bring her supper, good evening father, mother," he dipped his head and then turned striding from the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loki slowly pushed open the door and found her sitting upright; she had been bathed, her porcelain skin glowing healthily, her hands had been washes, her nails filed and Loki could now see how faded the bruises truly were. Her cheeks were pink with a healthy flush, her burgundy hair brushed out and draped over her shoulder in a neat plait. She held a leather bound book, her eyes scanning over the pages, and her old shift had been replaced by a white sleeping gown.

"I brought you some bread, stew, and cheese," he said as he entered the room and she glanced up at him as if she had forgotten about him and then smiled shyly, "I didn't think you'd be too hungry."

"Thank-you," she said sincerely and he nodded, placing the tray of food on her bedside table and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you enjoy reading?" Loki asked glancing down at the book she had half closed, resting it in her lap running her fingers over the binding.

"Very much so," she answered bashfully, "I've always found I was able to escape from whatever it was I was facing through stories."

"How do you feel?" He asked and she sighed clearing her throat, her voice was still hoarse but it no longer seemed to hurt her to speak.

"Well, better than I have in a long time," she looked down at her hands, turning them over in her lap and Loki frowned.

"I'm glad," he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back her strange eyes coming up to meet his curiously.

"I will leave you to eat, and rest, good evening Manadas," he nodded his head and stood, leaving before she could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I would like to thank badassbettie and Fawkesthetimelord for leaving the first two reviews, they are greatly appreciated :] **

"_You fool do you see what you've done?"_

"_What I've done? You wanted this!"_

"_No, I didn't want this! I wanted save her! Now you've doomed her to die!"_

"_I had no other choice!"_

_A woman with raven hair that glistened with beads of water like a thousand stars, and her skin as pale and white as the moon lay limp on the ground, but far from lifeless._

"_It cannot be undone, it is too late."_

_They watched as the glow faded from her skin, the ebony left her hair and her pale blue eyes darkening as she gasped._

Manadas woke with a start gasping and blinking up at the ceiling, scowling as she realized she had been dreaming and closing her eyes. She always had strange nightmares about the women, the two strange men fighting constantly. She sat up, tossing the blankets to the side and walking over to the balcony, leaning against the balustrade and staring up at the moon.

She was finally well enough to meet the queen and king, according to Loki at least and she was supposed to be resting so she could dine with them the next morning. She felt uneasy though. Loki had told her his brothers crowning was simply two days away.

Manadas felt as if she were trespassing, a burden, a loose thread that simply shouldn't be there, even Loki being kind, trying to make her feel welcome, she never did. She sighed and leaned her elbows on the railing, resting her head in her hands, letting her hair tickle the insides of her wrists.

"_Useless! Nothing but useless!" He spat, and she cried out as he lashed out, hitting her hard across the face with the back of his hand._

She flinched as though trying to move away from the memory. Perhaps that was why she always felt so inadequate. She had been told over and over since she was young she was nothing. Maybe she had started to believe it. Maybe they were right.

She closed her eyes again as she felt a sudden tightness in her chest and she let out a long sigh as the cool breeze ruffled her hair and brushed her face. She opened her eyes, turning them back to the moon and straightening her back with a deep inhale.

Manadas walked back inside, tucking herself back under the covers and closing her eyes, drifting into a restless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_You're a fool to disobey me! A fool to think yourself higher than a maggot!" He shouted; spit flying from his lips, "you're a foolish girl, who must be taught a lesson."_

_She threw herself over the younger girl as he lashed out, the whip tearing at the skin on her back and she howled._

"_Get out of my way girl!" He reached out, snatching her arm and pulling her up so her face was close to his as she struggled to breathe._

"_You, you have disparaged me for the last time!" he hissed pushing her face first up against the cold stone wall, and then pressing against her back, and she could feel his heat through their clothes._

"_Manadas!" The younger girl wailed as he pulled what looked to be an ordinary chain out of his pocket with a gloved hand._

"_For the last time," his voice had dropped and become husky, his hot breath brushing her ear and she gasped as he wrapped the chain around her neck, her limps going to mud and she collapsed._

"_Manadas!" The girl screamed in terror._

"Manadas?" She let out a choked cry, staring up at Loki who stood over her, blinking down at her in worry as she lay there in a cold sweat, panting desperately for air.

"Manadas are you alright?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her, placing a cool hand on her forehead, "are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," she breathed sitting up and running a hand through her wild hair blushing as she realized she probably looked a mess.

"Do these occur frequently?" Loki asked glancing over at her. She looked cute all disheveled, messy headed, wide eyed and innocent.

"No," she lied. It was partially true. When she had been ill she hadn't dreamed at all, but then she hadn't really slept either, she had always been trapped somewhere in-between.

"Well, the maids came to wake you and said you were screaming, gave them a good scare. Enough to come fetch me at least," he said gently.

"Oh dear," she frowned down at her hands folded in her lap and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and glanced over at him.

"I shall send them in to ready you, my mother is so excited to meet you, it's driving me a bit mad," he dropped his voice to a whisper as though afraid someone might hear and Manadas giggled softly.

He smiled over at her and stood leaving the room to go fetch the maids and she sighed, preparing herself for her prepping.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She had been slipped into a shimmering gown made of silk, satin, chiffon and lace. The gown was silver, white and navy, bringing out the red in her hair, the pink of her cheeks, and the color of her mismatched eyes. Her hair had been tamed and brushed out into sleek, loose waves that framed her lean face effortlessly. She felt ridiculous; she had never even touched an article of clothing so expensive.

"You look lovely," Loki smiled, quickly pushing her doubts aside and she smiled bashfully as he held out his hand, and she tenderly placed hers in his, letting him lead her through the halls, side-by-side, hand in hand.

Manadas felt suddenly dizzy as she saw them. She had somewhat grown used to seeing the youngest prince, but there stood Thor, the golden son of Odin, as tall as Loki but about twice as wide, his eyes a deep, sparkling blue. Frigga, who was nothing short of lovely and she radiated tranquility and warmth, drawing one into her. And then there was Odin, who looked powerful and imposing merely sitting there.

She let out a small squeak and Loki chuckled giving her hand a gentle squeeze and clearing his throat to announce their presence. They all turned to look at them and Frigga smiled a dazzling smile, Thor raised his eye brows a slight grin setting on his lips, and Odin stood, smiling over at the two and walked over so he stood in front of them.

"My son," Odin smiled to Loki then turned to Manadas meeting her eyes and then scanning her over, "my lady.

Manadas gave a quick curtsy and Odin chuckled placing a gentle hand on her cheek, "please my dear, you needn't bow, I'm simply an old man."

Frigga rushed forward taking Manadas's hands in hers and beaming at the girl, "my dear you're lovely as Loki says, he's told us so much about you!"

Manadas glanced over at Loki who blushed slightly and turned to look at Thor as he approached, taking her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

Women always talked about Thor, always fell in love with Thor. Sure he was heroically handsome but, Loki was poetically so, a bit mischievous, but with a good heart.

"A pleasure to meet you, and see you well," he said flashing his winning grin down at her and she smiled politely back.

"Come," Loki smiled leading her over to the table where they sat side by side, and Manadas blinked down at the food on her plate, not entirely hungry.

"Manadas, would you mind if I… had a word with you before we eat?" Odin cleared his throat and Loki frowned slightly.

"Not at all," she said quickly, giving Loki a quick look and then standing, following Odin out onto a great balcony that let one see all of Asgard.

"My wife and I… would like you to stay with us Manadas, at least until Thor is crowned," he said folding his hands behind his back, "Loki's grown quite fond of you, you know. It's not often either, he finds someone who cares back for him. They're normally swept away by Thor."

"Why?" She asked quickly and she felt herself blush, biting her bottom lip, "I mean, Loki is lovely, a bit of a trickster, but he's kind, and very handsome."

Odin chuckled and she glanced over at him somewhat in shock as he placed a hand over hers on the balustrade.

"My dear…" he grew suddenly solemn as he turned to her, "you have been a slave as long as you can remember, I know this. Have you no idea whom your parents were?"

"No sir," she turned away, looking back out over Asgard, "I remember bits of my father, him singing to me, brushing my hair, but my mother… nothing."

"I see," he breathed, "as I said dear Manadas, we would like you to stay and celebrate with us at least, after which if you choose to go, you may."

"Thank-you my king," she said honestly, turning to him and he smiled warmly down at her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You are truly the definition of beauty my girl," he turned as there was a sudden clatter and booming noise from within the dining room, "ah. It would appear the Warriors Three and dear Sif have decided to join us. Come, I'll introduce you."

"Manadas this is Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif," Odin said motioning to each of the four as he addressed him.

"Hello my lady," Fandral smirked, placing a kiss upon her hand, not quite as lightly as Thor had, and nowhere near as politely and she felt her face burn.

"Come now Fandral, leave the poor woman alone," Hogun stepped forward taking her hand in both of his monstrous ones and smiling, "it's a pleasure."

Volstagg gave a dip of his head and Sif smiled warmly at her, "It's good to know I will no longer be the only woman. Can you fight?"

"Sif that's hardly breakfast conversation," Fandral scolded and Sif merely rolled her eyes shaking her head and turning to Manadas.

"No conversation if breakfast conversation! Now will you stop yapping I'm famished!" Hogun boomed and they all chuckled.

"I'm actually quite good with a bow if I do say so myself, nothing special," Manadas shrugged and Sif's face lit up.

"Come now children, let eat," Odin chuckled and Manadas quickly took her place beside Loki, and Sif sat to her other side, Thor to Loki's.

"I like her," Volstagg whispered quietly to Thor then nodded down to the two women chatting quietly, "I think Sif does too."

"Yes, and so does Loki," Thor whispered so his brother would not hear and Volstagg's brows went up ever so slightly as he glanced at Loki.

"Manadas dear, I do believe it was your room, the maids said they heard noises throughout the night… I don't mean to pry but if you and Loki… I will not judge, but I know he won't tell me if you've been-" Frigga started.

"Mother!" Loki gasped, cutting her off and Thor choked on a piece of food, Volstagg patting him roughly on the back as he coughed, and Manadas had gone rather pale, except for the flush that slowly filled her cheeks.

"My dear," Odin cleared his throat glancing at Manadas apologetically, "that is a conversation best had in private… and not while eating."

"Oh of course, I'm so terribly sorry dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Frigga placed a hand over her chest looking mortified.

Manadas smiled politely not trusting her voice and quickly took a sip of her drink, wishing she could disappear.

"Well now I'm curious," Fandral frowned looking at Loki expectantly and Thor dropped his fork and it clattered against his plate.

"That is enough Fandral, thank-you," Thor said quickly, shooting the man a look and Fandral merely shrugged going back to his food.

They all turned to Manadas who had her face pressed in her hands, trying to hide her red face, and trying rather hard to fight back the urge to laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You must forgive my mother… she's very blatant," Loki said as they walked through the rose garden after breakfast.

"Oh it's quite alright, and she is allowed to wonder, you have spent many nights in my room," she said teasingly, smiling as he blushed.

"Because you were ill, you mustn't lead my mother on so, and now the Warriors Three," Loki ran a hand through his hair, "they'll never let me forget that."

"I like them, they're a funny group of people all together," she stated and he smiled down at her as they came upon a fountain.

"Indeed," he smiled and he watched her as she sat down on the edge of the silver fountain, running her fingers through the cool water.

"You're father asked me to stay," she whispered, dragging a fallen rose petal along the surface of the water, "at least until Thor is crowned, then I may leave if I wish."

"Will you?" He asked and she turned away from the water to look at him as he sat down beside her, his pale eyes trained on her.

"I feel as though … I have no place here Loki, I am no royalty, or mighty warrior, I'm not even of noble blood," she turned away from him as she said it, overwhelmed by the feeling of shame, "I'm simply a slave."

"No, you're free now," Loki breathed taking her other hand in his and pressing it between his cool palms, "you can be anything you like. Do anything you'd like."

She bit her lip as she met his pale eyes, he was so beautiful, like some dark prince from a fairytale she might read.

And then his hands were on her face, cool and gentle, and then his lips were against hers, soft and tentative. She felt suddenly dizzy at the sensation of his mouth against hers, sending a shiver down her spine. He smelled of parchment, spearmint, and roses and he tasted of peppermint tea. She closed her eyes, letting one of her hands run through his hair which felt like silk against her fingers, and then brushed his cheek, letting her hand come to rest on his chest.

He pulled away suddenly and she blinked up at him, as he stared down at her then quickly looked away, smiling bashfully as he blushed a pale pink.

"I think," she started breathlessly and he turned to look at her, "that I would very much like to stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Odin's speech was taken from the actual movie script, and man he's a long winded fellow…**

**Please review!**

She was the latest gossip. The stranger with the even stranger eyes, walking arm in arm with the young prince garbed in a dress fit for a queen. Standing up with the royal family as the eldest of the kings sons was about to be crowned, trying to keep her shoulders back, chin up, and struggling to breathe, trying to keep her gaze off of one person for too long.

Manadas whimpered, her grip tightening on his arm and he turned to look at him as she had gone rather pale, following her line of sight into the crowd. He frowned as he saw a rather young man, only a few years older than himself. He had fiery blond hair that was styled in a messy windswept look, fair skin, freckled cheeks, and wide brown eyes.

Loki glanced back over at her watching her chest rise and fall and her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes turning away as she tried to calm herself. He recognized the man, it was the one who had brought her to his brother, she had been Thor's gift from him, and despite the man's seemingly innocent look Loki didn't doubt he was cruel.

He settled for giving her hand a gentle squeeze as the crowd began to cheer and Thor walked up to the dais, lifting his hammering and letting out a victorious bellow, laughing and sparkling like gold. Loki sighed and Manadas composed herself enough to smile as Thor knelt, winking over at the two of them and Loki frowned slightly, glancing quickly over at his father as he stood then smiling briefly at Manadas.

Odin stood and the room fell silent as he began to speak, "Gungnir. Its aim is true power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibilities, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

Manadas gasped quietly beside Loki as it began to grow cold and he glanced over at her as her exposed skin turned to gooseflesh. He quickly glanced over watching as the warriors three shivered and rubbed their arms, and Thor quickly looked to Loki with slight confusion before turning back to Odin who merely looked upon his son with pride.

Odin continued, "Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear," Thor bellowed, loud enough for all of Asgard to hear and then more.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" The pride in Odin's eyes was overwhelming, and Manadas had to bite down on her teeth to keep them from chattering as the air grew colder.

"I swear!" Thor called even louder, a small smile pulling at his mouth as he spoke, not seeming to notice the cold.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the realms?" Odin went on.

"I swear," Thor suddenly seemed to notice the cold, his prideful smile faltering just a bit but he quickly recovered.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" Odin stopped, noticing the ice that had begun to creep its way along the surface of the banners in the hall, filling the space with a subtle cracking noise. Everyone else quickly turned to see it and Manadas looked quickly over at Loki who had set his jaw, his eyes shielded, his expression stoic.

"Frost giants," Odin breathed and the room tensed as sounds of battle could be heard and Sif and the Warriors Three reached for their weapons and Thor sprinted from the hall.

Loki, Manadas, Sif, and the Warriors Three quickly followed, dashing after him, stopping short as they gazed at the scene before them. Shattered and melting ice filled the room, blue skinned bodies, Frost Giants, lay twisted on the ground, their bodies steaming like melting snow. Among it all stands the Destroyer, a glowing blue relic held in its hands.

Odin stepped inside and the Destroyer set the relic down, returning to its post, the bright glow within it fading like a dying flame.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor cried and Manadas reached out, placing a hand on Loki's arm and he blindly reached out, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his side as her eyes flitted restlessly around the room.

Odin turned to Sif and the Warriors Three letting out a tired sigh, "leave us," he whispered then eyed Manadas for a moment, Loki's arm wrapped tightly around her, trapping her against him like an iron bar, "you may stay."

"I say we march into Jotunheim; as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!" Thor shouted.

Manadas closed her eyes, pressing her face into Loki's arm as they shouted at one another, and she felt his grip tighten on her.

"You are not king! Not yet," Odin's voice dropped and Manadas opened her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. This was not her affair, she had no right to be there and she knew it but she didn't want to pull away from Loki, and she had a feeling even if she tried he wouldn't let her go, so she stayed.

Loki took her hand pulling her silently behind him, leading her quickly from the room and hurrying to the upper floors of the palace, both of them jumping slightly as there was a loud bang behind them.

Loki lead her over to a balcony past a long table and she gasped, for the first time realizing her fingers had gone numb from cold as the warm air hit her.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have been there for that," Loki whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and she shook her head.

"No you're brother and fathers quarrel isn't entirely what troubles me," she whispered turning to him wide eyed, "Thor wasn't wrong, how did they get past Heimdall? And why now, all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Loki frowned looking down at her and smoothing her hair back out of her face and smiling reassuringly down at her, "but it will be fine, my father is wise, he shall know what to do."

"He likes you, a lot. He knew that would be an unpleasant conversation I was surprised he let you stay," Loki stated, "He considers you part of the family."

She blinked up at him in surprise and then smiled, "and I cannot tell you how much that means to me," she breathed as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Then show me," he grinned mischievously and she blushed madly but smiled as he leaned down, pressing his lips softly against hers, running his fingers through her fine hair.

The sensation was overwhelming, like a shock of cold that suddenly made her hot and made her shiver. She leaned into him as she became light headed, her hands going to his face as his went to her waist. She leaned up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

They were quickly detached as there was a loud bang and she jumped, wincing as Thor bellowed and she turned to Loki who sighed.

"Stay here," Loki whispered to her as they walking into the hall, glancing at his brother sitting on the steps and moving over to him.

Manadas drifted over to Sif who was rolling her eyes at Volstagg who was practically weeping over the wasted food.

"I saw that," Sif said suddenly catching Manadas off guard and she blinked over at the dark haired woman.

"You – I - what?" Manadas stuttered her face going red and she quickly reached up to cover her cheeks as Sif laughed.

"You and Mister Mischief," Sif nodded over to Loki then waved a finger at the balcony, "that was quite the kiss. I could feel the sparks."

Manadas rolled her eyes but Sif's grin was infectious and she soon found they had drawn Hogun and Fandral's attention.

"I sense gossip," Fandral grinned and Manadas sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

"Manadas and Loki were getting steamy on the balcony," Sif smiled and Manadas gave her a sharp look as Fandral's brows went up and Sif chuckled.

"That is highly inappropriate, it was a kiss," Manadas stated and Fandral looked surprised then he grinned.

"Well you know what they say about that tongue of his," Fandral smiled and Manadas gasped going red, giving his arm a swift punch and Sif laughed.

"No… Stop there I know that look!" Loki said rather loudly and they all turned to look at him as Thor stood, his eyes gleaming.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor said and a look of dismay crossed Loki's face.

"It's madness!" Loki cried, his pale eyes widening slightly and this caught even Volstagg's attention, turning him away from the spilled food.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg piped up and Manadas glanced over at Loki who looked suddenly panicked.

"Nothing! Thor was making a jest!" Loki said quickly but Thor turned and gave him a sharp look shaking his head.

"The safety of our realm is not jest. We are going to Jotunheim," Thor said and Fandral let out a sound of surprise.

Manadas was no longer paying attention to them, but to Loki, who was watching them, looking rather intrigued and she slowly made her way over to his side. He smiled over at her taking his hand and she watched him as he listened, trying to gage his reactions.

"What?" Loki breathed his eyebrows going up in surprise but his eyes filled suddenly with joy, shining like Manadas had never seen before.

"You are coming with me…" Thor started.

"Yes of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side," Loki smiled and Manadas's smile faltered.

The Warriors Three all chimed in and Manadas quickly glanced at Loki a sudden feeling of panic rising in her chest.

"I'm going as well," she said standing and the all turned to her in surprise and Loki laughed slightly, standing and taking her hand.

"Don't you tell me I can't. I can fight," she dropped her voice moving closer to him meeting his eyes as she spoke, "and I'm not letting you go off without me. How will I know if you're safe?"

He reached out with a smile, pulling on a loose strand of black hair and she watched as it transformed into a black rose that had held out to her.

"As long as this rose blooms you'll know I'm safe," he whispered and she took the rose, looking up at him and taking a deep breath.

"I'm still going," she said sternly, holding the rose to her stomach and turning to the others who chuckled, including Thor.

"I fear we'll live to regret this," Sif sighed, giving an approving nod to Manadas, and the slightest of a smile.

Volstagg snorted, "If we're lucky."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They walked out to where their horses had been readied and mounted quickly, but not before Loki quickly spoke to a guard, which Manadas and Hogun noticed. Looking up at each other in acknowledgement they had both seen the same thing.

Loki looked over at Manadas between himself and Sif. She didn't look like a warrior like Sif did all hard and feisty. Manadas looked more like someone who tricked people into trusting her, then slit their throat while they were asleep. A much easier method.

Her fiery hair had been pulled half up so the rest fell loose around her shoulders, she wore mail of pale silver, white, and navy, a quiver of arrows and a bow slung over her shoulder, a knife tucked into her boot. She looked like a painting of a female warrior, a woman men wanted to lead them into war, like a vision.

"You look quite fetching in mail," Loki whispered over to her and she smiled over at him, adjusting the reigns of her horse.

They marched on, passing through a massive gate and leaving Asgard behind, leading them to the most astonishing thing Manadas had ever seen, the rainbow bridge. As they drew near to the Observatory Manadas could see a man standing guard, the gatekeeper of Asgard, Heimdall. His massive sword was held in front of him, his face stern and intimidating, his golden eyes shining like stars.

Loki dismounted and stepped forward, smiling charmingly at the gatekeeper, "Good Heimdall-" he started.

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall said almost blandly, as if he were already bored of the conversation.

"I'm sorry?" Loki laughed.

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time," he said then straightened even more somehow, "you think you can deceive me? I, who watch all?"

Loki laughed, quickly going into damage control, "You must be mistaken. We're not-"

"Enough," Thor cut him off stepping forward, "Heimdall, may we pass?"

Heimdall agreed and Thor passed him the rest of the group following and Volstagg grinned down at the now frustrated Loki.

"What happened? Your silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg needled and Manadas couldn't help but smile as he bristled.

"Get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth," Loki fumed and Volstagg and Fandral laughed and Manadas gently patted his back, slipping her hand in his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jotunheim was a massive flattened ring of jagged ice, slowly breaking apart. Huge chunks of ice float off into space, and the ruins of a Jotuns city lies in the distance.

They trudge behind Thor through the cold, shivering except for Loki who looked anxious and Thor who looked invigorated.

They stumble back as a Jotun sentry stepped up to confront them and Manadas gaped up at the Frost Giant.

"What is your business here, Asgardian?" The sentry asked, his voice sounding like catching ice and sending a shiver down Manadas's spine.

"Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?" A Jotun behind the sentry asked and they all turned to the Jotun king, Laufey.

Manadas's teeth chattered as Thor and the Jotun king shared words, shivering madly and wondering if she would be able to fire an arrow in this condition if need be.

"Thor stop and think, look around you, we are outnumbered," Loki said quickly and Thor shot him a hard look.

"You should listen to his counsel," Laufey smiled mockingly, "Go now, while I still allow it."

They turn to leave, a Jotun mutters something under his breath and it all happens so fast there's barely any time to react.

Manadas knocked an arrow as fast as she could letting one fly, and then another, trying to pick Loki out amongst them but the moment she pulled her eyes away she let out a cry as she was knocked off her feet. She pulled the knife from her boot and let it fly, hitting the nearest Jotun between the eyes and she quickly regained her footing.

"Don't let them grab hold of you!" Volstagg shouted suddenly and Manadas slid between a Jotuns legs, shooting him in the base of the neck.

Suddenly Fandral was impaled and they were all racing towards him, constantly stopped, Volstagg being the first to reach him.

They begging running after much shouting and she felt a hand on her arm, turning to find it was Loki pulling her swiftly beside him and she stumbled but hurried after them, keeping her bow close at hand.

"Loki we need to see!" Thor shouted and Loki lifted his arm, his face twisting slightly as the mist that clouded their way began to clear.

They skidded to a stop as they were surrounded by Jotuns, too many Jotuns even, for the god of thunder and Volstagg let out a low whistle.

Manadas had grown dizzy, something hot and sticky running down her side and she frowned pulling her crimson hand away from her side and dropping to her knees as her eyes clouded. Loki turned dropping beside her and grasping her in panic. There was a sudden flash of light, and Loki shouted, and then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I've been so busy lately I feel like it's been forever since I worked on anything, sorry you guys! Things get a little steamy this chapter you guys, just fair warning ;]**

She woke not to the feeling of her sheets, or the sight of her ceiling but to someone else's. Manadas frowned as she blinked looking around and stopping as her gaze fell on Loki who was staring down at her as if he almost wished she hadn't woken up. He reached out taking her hand in his and giving her a weak smile that made her want to cry.

Manadas opened her mouth to speak and then she remembered. Jotunheim, Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and…

"Fandral, is he alright?" She asked and Loki cleared his throat and nodded but there was still a heaviness that wasn't fading.

She realized for the first time she had been injured, her torso wrapped in bandages beneath her loose fitting tunic. It must have been when the Jotun had hit her knocked her back when she had seen… she bit the inside of her cheek. When she had seen the Jotun grab Loki's bare skin, how it hadn't affected him, how he had looked as confused as she felt.

"What of Thor?" as soon as she said his name Loki's face twisted and he took a deep breath, casting his eyes downward.

"Banished. My father cast him out to Midgard," Loki whispered and when he looked up at her his eyes had gone watery.

Despite the searing pain in her side that made her want to cringe and cry out she pushed herself upright and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she felt his arms lift slowly, moving around her as she said it, holding her as if he were afraid he might break her. Then she felt his face against her neck, felt his shoulders tremble as his grip tightened and she winced but held him, running her fingers through his hair, and cooing to him softly. She ran her hands slowly, and gently up and down his back, not sure what else to say or do, lost in all of it.

She felt a bit dazed, and she barely felt his shoulders still until he gently pulled away, reaching up and cupping her face in his hands. She bit her lip, it wasn't fair, how beautiful he was. His lashes wet from his tears forming sharp points, his red rimmed eyes turning his pale irises a stunning sea-foam green that sparkled with dampness, his cheeks were slightly flushed and tear stained, and his lips gone slightly red.

Manadas slowly reached out, brushing his messy hair out of his face and leaned forward, gently kissing each cheek, tasting his tears on her lips, before placing a gentle, breath of a kiss on his lips. She gasped as he locked his fingers behind her neck, kissing her almost desperately, the need to touch her overwhelming. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into his lap and she sighed, her lids fluttering as his lips trailed down her neck, nipping at her collar bone. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he pressed his lips with bruising force against hers, pinning her beneath him.

She was suddenly aware of every inch of him, the way the curves of her body fit against the lines of his, the way his hips fit against her, the way his long legs and arms twisted with her petite frame, the way his lips curved against hers, and the way his hands moved along her body. She wanted to push him away, now wasn't the time for this, this was happening to fast, but the small part of her mind telling her this was clouded by his cool fingers sliding up her tunic, the taste of him on her lips, his body moving against her.

She wasn't sure when it had happened but Loki's tunic had been discarded, leaving his back exposed and she let out a small choked sound, digging her fingers into his back, and he growled against her neck, his hands going to her thighs, running up and down her leg, his fingers finding their way to the edge of her tunic, hiking it up, and then stopping as his hands brushed her bandages and she let out a small cry, wincing and cringing sharply beneath him.

He stopped pulling away from her and blinking at her. She was so beautiful, her eyes glassy her blue eye looking like ice, and her brown eye like warm honey, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen and red. He could already see marks forming on her throat and collarbone, her chest rising and falling fast, her eyes quickly scanning his face as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry," he breathed shaking his head and moving to sit up but she reached up and grabbed him, pulling him back down to her.

"I'm not," her voice airless and throaty, he swallowed, opening his mouth and closed it again, taking a deep breath and then leaning down pressing his mouth hard against her, a mess of lips, tongue, and teeth, their bodies melting together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_I must leave her, she will be killed if anyone knows of her," the women was crying, her hair was white but her face was young, one eye silver, the other black, her skin pale and powdery white._

"_Leave her with whom? Surely they will find out someday," the man speaking had auburn hair, and golden brown eyes that took up most of his face, making him look very young._

"_A stranger, leave her at a doorstep, hope they will be good to her," the woman whispered, staring down at the baby in her arms, porcelain skinned with a round face, wide innocent eyes one blue, the other golden brown like her fathers, her hair fine and a deep auburn brown._

"_Mani you cannot do this to our daughter!" The man cried in dismay, his big eyes widening, glazing over with tears._

"_Do not tell me that! It is hard enough for me to even think about leaving her behind," the woman's voice broke, "It is the best for her, she will be killed if we keep her!"_

_The man sighed, reaching out and placing a hand on the woman's cheek and placing a gentle kiss upon his daughters head, letting a tear roll down his face._

"_Then I hope, she will be loved as she deserves to be," he whispered._

Manadas woke sobbing, bolting up right, and shaking like a leaf, curling in on herself and wrapping her arms around herself. She felt Loki wrap his arms around her, whisper softly in her ear, run his fingers through her hair, ran his fingers up and down her spine as she cried, gasping into his shoulder, trembling against him.

"Just a dream," he was whispering as she began to calm down, she could comprehend what he was saying, "just a dream."

She nodded and lied down beside him, letting him wrap his arms around her, lying there unblinkingly until she felt him breathing deep and even.

Manadas bolted up, sliding on a black night gown, and a coat, trying to cover herself as she rushed out of Loki's room and to the king's bedroom knocking hard on the door. The guards stared in surprise quickly going to grab her as the door swung open. Odin waved the guards away, raising his eye brow as his gaze fell to the bruises and bite marks on her neck, then his face grew solemn as his eyes went to her red rimmed, almost angry eyes.

"Manadas, is everything alright?" Frigga asked, not seeming bothered at being woken and Manadas took a deep breath.

"No, everything's not," she choked her eyes welling up as she turned to Odin, "I know Loki's heritage isn't the only one you've been keeping secret," she breathed and Frigga gasped, "I know, I didn't want to but in Jotunheim I saw… I knew. I still love him regardless," she breathed, reflexively reaching up to touch her throat, "but you, you knew about me, my mother."

Odin sighed, beckoning her inside and dropping down onto his bed, holding his head in his hands rubbing his face, "yes, I knew, and I knew you did too, deep down, I wanted you to remember for yourself."

"Why did she have to leave me? Why would I have been killed if they knew who I was? What happened to her and my father?" The questions rushed out of her before she could stop them, her chest heaving as though she had run a race.

"She was the goddess of the moon Manadas, your name very name is derived from hers," he started, "your father was a mortal but they fell in love, and she had him and a master of magic turn her mortal, so they could be together, and you were born. She however, was disowned because of her choice to give up her immortality, and so here she was labeled and outlaw, as was your father. So, as were you. Your parents are dead, hanged for treason."

Manadas stumbled back as though hit, leaning heavily against the wall, shaking her head as her eyes welled with tears.

"I was given to a man who raised me as a father then sold me as a slave to a man who abused me, who tortured me with his magic, planted poisonous dreams inside of my head! If it were not for your son I would wish I had been found and killed with my parents," she choked and Frigga let out a soft whimper her own eyes welling with tears, "do you plan on telling Loki what he is? Or are you waiting until he finds out and comes running to you angry and broken as well?"

"I am waiting, until he feels it necessary to know," Odin snapped but Manadas didn't waver, in fact she straightened.

"It has been necessary since the day he was born," she stated and marched swiftly from the room, hurrying back into Loki's and then stopping, biting her bottom lip as she saw him.

He was still fast asleep, the blanket pulled up so the lines of his hip bones were still visible, his lean upper body sprawled along the bed, his chest rising deep and even, his lips slightly parted, and his dark hair disheveled. He looked so innocent, so young, and she slid off her coat, letting her nightgown fall to the ground and crawling under the blankets. She moved so she was lying beside him, letting her fingers gently trail along the lines of his hips, up his flat stomach, and his lids fluttered, across his chest, to his neck, stopping on his lips, and he blinked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered still sleepily and she nodded placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth and he turned into her, reaching up and knotting his fingers in her hair, pulling her down, kissing her softly, less needy than he had before.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips her hand resting on his chest and he blinked, pulling away so he could look at her, his eyes wide. He scanned her face, his eyes wide in shock and then slowly, he smiled, running his hand through her hair, and down her spine, then back up, cupping the back of her neck.

"I love you too," he smiled pulling her down on top of him, kissing her tenderly, lovingly, soft and sure, and she leaned into him, taking in every moment of it, trying to capture the feeling, she never wanted to lose it. This was her future, her past was gone, and she wanted this forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been so long since I've updated anything it's so busy! Sorry everybody, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

When Manadas woke she was trapped in a tangle of limbs and sheets and scowled as she rolled onto her back freeing her arms and sitting up.

Loki was no longer by her side but he was the prince, and had duties. She smiled reaching down and picking up the black rose that lay across his pillow, just like the one he had given her before Jotunheim.

There was something odd about it though, like it were sick, the edges of the black petals beginning to curl in.

She quickly leaped from the bed, dressing herself and brushing out her hair rushing down the hall. She nodded to people as she passed them in the hallways; unable to push aside the feeling of urgency, telling her something was wrong.

She stopped as she walked into the throne room her eyes widening slightly. Loki stood slowly upon seeing her, and even from a distance and with his helmet on she could see he had been crying.

"Loki?" She breathed hurrying towards him as he held out his hand to her, which she ignored, placing her hands on his face, his chest his shoulders, "what's going on?"

"My father has slipped into the Odin sleep, and as I am the only heir left, I must take the throne until he recovers," Loki whispered, placing his outstretched hand on her back pulling her close.

"Loki," she frowned, her hands going to his face once more her eyes riddled with worry, "you're freezing do you feel alright."

"I… am a bit cold… just tired," he gave her a weak reassuring smile, "perhaps you should sit with me and keep me warm?"

"Of course," she attempted at a smile, lost as she gasped in surprise as he pulled her into his lap holding her against him.

"Last night you said you loved me," he began, tracing circles on the back of her hand, his eyes down cast as he spoke.

"Of course I love you, and I always will no matter what," she frowned, stilling his hand by entwining her fingers with his, trying to see his eyes.

"I thought that… this might change things, me being king, that's a lot to take on, for both of us," it might not have been a lie, but he was hiding something, but she didn't want to push him, not now.

"No, I will love you no matter your status or title, my king," she smiled and for the first time he looked at her, his eyes slightly pink and puffy.

"And I love you," he whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead and she curled into him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

She quickly stood as the door opened, and Sif and the Warriors Three entered kneeling and then faltering as they saw Loki.

Manadas watched as they spoke, her anxiety growing as Loki spoke, his reasoning seemed rational, but Thor was his _brother_.

"Loki, why won't you bring Thor back, he is your brother, no matter what he's done," she breathed once they were alone.

"Because he is arrogant and dangerous!" He snapped and she recoiled as if hit, the ice melting from his eyes, his face softening.

"Manadas I'm sorry," he breathed standing and taking her hand but she shook her head dismissively, letting him pull her close.

"Don't be, there's a lot on you right now," she whispered and he sighed, cupping her face in his hands, his fingers almost painfully icy against her skin.

"You're so understanding," he breathed, "more than I deserve I'm sure," he smiled, and she smiled back as he kissed her on the nose.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, I'll come back," she smiled hurrying down the corridor, her smile slipping from her face.

She found Sif and the Warriors Three and they fell silent like people did when they were caught conspiring.

"Manadas," Sif breathed, and Manadas could see the conflict in Sif's eyes, trust her or not, keep her at a distance or under her wing.

"You must go to Midgard," Manadas didn't bother with any sort of greeting, no point in stalling, "you must bring back Thor I'm begging you."

"But… Loki," Sif frowned, but there was a relief that quickly crossed her face, they was still a mutual respect between the two.

"Loki is not… in a stable state of mind," Manadas breathed fiddling with her hands, "No doubt he knows I'm here now, so you must go quickly, before he can stop you, please, he needs Thor."

Volstagg moved faster than she had ever seen a man of his stature move, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her off her feet, placing a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Oh you're a wonderful woman!" He laughed setting her back on her feet and they all chuckled at the blush and flustered look on her face.

"Go quickly, I'll stall Loki for as long as I can," Manadas breathed, nodding to Sif and then turning rushing from the room lifting her skirts as she ran.

She skidded to a stop, closing her eyes and catching her breath, composing herself before she walked back into the throne room and her heart dropped.

Loki was no longer in the throne and she floundered for where he could be, turning and hurrying to the All Fathers chambers.

She let out a breath of relief when she found Loki sitting opposite his mother; Odin's sleeping form between them.

"Manadas dear," Frigga breathed then frowned moving over to her and taking her hand, touching her face, "do you feel all right, you're rather pale, and cold, my dear are you falling ill again!"

"No, no," she quickly assured her giving her a soft smile and then looking to Loki who was watching the two, an odd look on his face, but it was a soft look, not and angry one and she relaxed.

"Well… since you're here I've wanted to talk to you but Loki has kept you locked away," Frigga shot her son an accusing look and he flushed.

She let Frigga lead her out to the balcony where they could speak without being over heard and Manadas leaned against the railing.

"It's beautiful out here," she breathed and Frigga smiled watching the breeze ruffle the young woman's hair, gasping as she saw her neck.

"My dear," Frigga flushed clearing her throat, "I see why he's been locking you away now," she laughed good naturedly.

Manadas didn't understand at first then flushed, remembering her bite mark riddled throat, and then laughed as well.

"How embarrassing," she breathed turning to Frigga who only smiled warmly, the way a mother smiled at her children.

"Don't be, I remember being young, being in love," Frigga took a deep breath, "you do love my son don't you? Even knowing…"

"What he is?" Manadas finished and Frigga cast her eyes down but gave a slight nod, "yes, I love your son for who he is not what he is. But who he is… is changing, and frightening me."

"Why, what has he done?" Frigga quickly took her hands, her eyes going wide her maternal instincts taking over.

"He's become… angry, saying anything wrong sets him off. I know he's under a lot of stress, but this isn't him…" Manadas was surprised by herself as she was becoming emotional, "I'm afraid I'm losing the man I fell in love with."

"Oh my dear," Frigga's own eyes welled and she pulled Manadas into her, hugging her gently, but there was something about her embrace, that was oddly comforting.

"All will be well in time," Frigga breathed as she pulled away, smiling gently and stroking Manadas cheek.

"I hope so," Manadas whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**My computer has been broken for the past three months and I've been stranded D: but it's fixed now, and I can write again! So please leave a review, comment, critique, all notes are appreciated.**

She had strange dreams for the next few nights. She had dreams of rose petals, beautiful and pale, falling down around her, but when she touched them they turned black, withered and died in her palm. She had dreams of children running and shouting, laughing as they played, one golden and one dark, and when the dark child finally caught the golden one his touch turned him to ice. She dreamed of Loki, his eyes red as the blood that ran from his mouth, tears in his eyes as he knelt over the limp, small figure bundled in his arms.

She woke from each dream sweating and sick; throwing up over the edge of the bed as Loki held her hair back, whispering to her consolingly.

But his touch wasn't as warm as it used to be, and it caused a strange stirring in her gut that made her heart flutter.

Manadas woke one morning, and found herself alone. She pushed herself upright and rubbed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair which seemed to be falling out in handfuls.

She dressed, and picked at her breakfast but ate nothing, making her way to the throne room with a heavy feeling in her chest.

Loki stood, slow, ominous, his eyes like ice as they turned to her, so cold they burned through her and made her heart stop, and a shudder ran up her spine.

"You," he breathed, anger and hurt twisting as he spoke, moving towards her, "how could _you_, of all people, betray me so? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you, but you're not yourself, not thinking as you should," her voice wavered and it slowed him, his expression faltering before growing cold again.

"Who are you to tell me how I should think?" His eyes grew watery as he moved closer, his hands going to her face, so cold it burned and she couldn't hide her flinch, "are you so sure I'm the one who's changed?"

She swallowed looking down as her own eyes welled with tears. Could he be right? Maybe she was the one changing, maybe she was falling ill again, perhaps her mind had been poisoned deeper than she thought.

"We've both changed," she breathed and stepped back, out of his reach and his face twisted and she met his eyes, "and I don't know who either of us are any more, I-I don't… I don't know who I loved and who fell in love any more Loki."

"So you would betray me because you are confused about your feelings?" Loki snapped, any softness fading from his face.

"I didn't betray you," she snapped back, not able to stop it, "because I'm confused. I betrayed you because _you're _confused! Can't you see how wrong all of this-" her words were lost as she gasped, her eyes going wide as his hand landed hard on her cheek, turning her vision red as she tasted blood.

She could hardly bring herself to look at him, could hardly hold back the tears as her face stung from the blow.

"Manadas," he breathed, reaching out for her but she turned away, shaking her head and running as fast as she could from the throne room.

She fell on her knees in the middle of the hallway, wrapping her arms around her stomach and pressing her forehead to the cold floor as she cried.

She didn't understand, why it hurt, hurt so much…

She sat up abruptly, her heart stopping in her chest, her breath catching in her throat as panic weighed on her so heavy she felt as if she were drowning in it.

Manadas pushed herself to her feet and ran for Odin's room, Frigga stood, looking startled as she burst into the room, red eyed and frantic.

"Child… what's happened to you?" Frigga gasped as she saw her swollen, busted lower lip, shiny with blood.

"Loki and…. I never… it's been a month," Manadas tripped over her words, struggling to catch her breath, "a month since Loki and I…. I haven't, I think…"

"Manadas you need to calm yourself, I cannot understand what you're trying to tell me," Frigga scowled in worry.

"I've been having strange dreams, I've been sick every morning, I've hardly been able to eat, I've had little control over my emotions," Manadas felt suddenly faint and slowly lowered herself onto the floor as Frigga went pale.

"You think you're… with child, with _Loki's _child," it wasn't a question and Frigga quickly dropped back into her seat, her face pale.

Manadas nodded and curled in on herself as she sobbed, unable to hold it back any longer, pulling at her hair.

Frigga knelt beside her, wrapping her arms around the young girl and holding her, gently stroking her hair as the girl cried.

This wasn't how it should be, they should be married, she should be crying with joy over her unborn child, they should be _happy_.

The door flew open and Laufey entered, grinning down at them and Manadas froze. Frigga leapt to her feet, taking Odin's scepter but Laufey simply knocked her aside and then crouched in front of Manadas.

His breath was so cold is made her eyes water and burned her cheeks, and he reached out gently brushing away a loose strand of fiery hair.

"His girl, still here," Laufey scoffed and stood stepping around Manadas, moving to Odin while she sat oddly stiff, frozen.

But then Loki was there and Laufey was dead and Loki was pulling her to her feet as his mother was rushing towards him.

"Thor," Frigga breathed as he stood still in the doorway, watching the scene with a look of startled horror.

"Loki what have you done?" Thor breathed, his azure gaze going to Manadas who still looked dazed, tired, empty.

Manadas let Frigga lead her away… and then he was gone.

Thor told her Loki had perished, fallen into space, he was gone, lost, forever. She felt oddly empty, but it wasn't sorrow.

"How are you?" Thor asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and she placed her hands on her stomach, which still showed no signs of her pregnancy.

"Well enough, I simply need time," she smiled over at him and he smiled gently back, placing a gentle kiss on her brow.

"My brother was lucky to have you while he did."

Manadas retired early, sitting on the edge of her bed, her gaze going to the black rose he had given her and she felt the smallest stirring in her abdomen, that single black rose, in full bloom.


End file.
